


Remember that night?

by myreygn



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, One Night Stand, and lafayette is gay for laurens, hopeless love, lafayette comforts laurens, laurens interlude, laurens is gay for hamilton, poem, satisfied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myreygn/pseuds/myreygn
Summary: Lafayette gets the message, that Laurens died on the battlefield and remembers that night; the night Hamilton married and Laurens cried in his arms.
Relationships: John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette
Kudos: 37





	Remember that night?

**Author's Note:**

> I only know the soundtrack and a bit of the historical background, so I apologize for logical mistakes. ^^'

The letter is formal, not a single sign of grief.  
And he sits in the dark, he just can't believe …  
_John, what happened, you were always so bright!  
So cheerful and young, you were so alive!  
How could I've known that you were running out of time?  
What did you think of the moment you died?_

He remembers music and golden light.  
The things they told each other that night.  
_It will be alright, don't look, don't think.  
Give me a smile and have a drink.  
He's still in your life, there's no need to cry.  
This may be a lost, but not a goodbye._

He remembers the tears on John's face.  
That night love hadn't spent any grace.  
_He sees you, John, I promise so.  
He really likes you, won't let you go.  
So don't leave his life, mon ami.  
I'm a safe zone, if you need to flee._

He remembers himself, not ready for this.  
Too distracted by the feather light kiss.  
_John, how are you so mad, yet so soft?  
Is it because you're desperate, are you lost?  
Do you feel lonely? I'm here for you.  
There's darkness ahead, I'll lead you through._

Lafayette still has the letter in his hand.  
Remembers the touches, light and innocent.  
Remembers the moment the curtains fell.  
Remembers Laurens' personal hell.  
Remembers Eliza's and Alex' kiss.  
Remembers that John wasn't ready for this.

_What did you think of the moment you died?  
Did you think of how hard I tried?  
Did you think of the tears I kissed away?  
Or did Hamilton guard your last way?  
Just know, John Laurens, I don't regret  
a single moment of the night I'll never forget._


End file.
